Han Solo
Kiff VandenHeuvel (Forces of Destiny, anciano) |doblaje_en_españa = Camilo Gracía Carlos Kaniowski (LEGO) |doblaje_en_méxico = Gerardo Reyero; trilogía original (redoblaje) Rodolfo Vargas (primer doblaje) Luis Accinelli (El Regreso del Jedi; original) Raúl Anaya (videojuegos) Blas García (anciano) |inspiración = Rokurota Makabe de The Hidden Fortress |otros_nombres = Capitán Solo |personalidad = Gruñón (antes), egoísta (antes), cínico (antes), egocéntrico (antes), responsable, engreído, noble, genial, valiente, agradable, leal, servicial, heroico, afilado, inteligente, atento, desinteresado |ocupación = Capitán y piloto del Halcón Milenario Bandido General de la Alianza Rebelde General de la Resistencia |alianza = Neutral, luego bien |afiliación = Alianza Rebelde Nueva República Resistencia |objetivo = Obtener dinero (antes) Pagarle a Jabba (antes) Salvar a la galaxia (logrado) Traer de vuelta a su hijo (fallido) |hogar = Corellia |familia = Beckett (padre adoptivo) Leia Organa (esposa) Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (hijo) Luke Skywalker † (cuñado) Anakin Skywalker † (suegro) Padmé Amidala † (suegra) Bail Organa † (suegro adoptivo) Breha Organa † (suegra adoptiva) |amigos = Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, Wedge Antilles, Almirante Ackbar, Ewoks, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Maz Kanata, Los Pilotos Rebeldes, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P |enemigos = Jabba el Hutt, Boba Fett, Darth Vader (antes), Palpatine, Wilhuff Tarkin, Guardias Gamorreanos, Stormtroopers, Sarlacc, Ewoks (antes), Aphra, Greedo, Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, Líder Supremo Snoke, General Hux, Capitana Phasma, Tasu Leech |le_gusta = El dinero, apostas, su nave, sus amigos |no_le_gusta = Cazarrecompensas, droides, ser engañado, la gente llamando la atención de Leia, que le digan que hacer, las deudas, perder a su hijo|armas = Pistolas Laser Blaster laser |parafernalia = Halcón Milenario |final = Es asesinado por su propio hijo |frase = "¿Nunca has oído del Halcón Milenario?" "Es la nave que hizo la Carrera de Kessel en menos de doce parsecs" "Chewie...Estamos en casa" "Nunca me digas que hacer." "Creo que no soportas la idea de que alguien tan apuesto se aleje." ¿Quién es un vil andrajoso?" "Sigue burlándote, bola peluda." "Es verdad. La Fuerza, los Jedi. Todo eso. Es verdad"}} Han Solo es un personaje principal en el universo de Star Wars ''y el deuteragonista en la trilogía original de películas. En ''The Force Awakens, está casado con Leia Organa y tiene un hijo con ella llamado Ben, quien es seducido por el lado oscuro y se convierte en Kylo Ren. Trasfondo Han y su co-piloto wookiee Chewbacca se involucran en la Alianza Rebelde contra el Imperio Galáctico. En el transcurso de la franquicia de Star Wars, se convierte en la figura principal de la Alianza y de los sucesivos gobiernos galácticos. El creador de Star Wars, George Lucas describió a Han como "un solitario que se da cuenta de la importancia de ser parte de un grupo y ayudar al bien común". Personalidad Han fue, inicialmente, un contrabandista codicioso, egoísta, cínico, temerario, egoísta y hambriento de dinero y, a pesar de estos rasgos negativos, lo único que a Han le importaba más que el dinero, era su mejor amigo Chewbacca; quien a menudo servía como su conciencia en sus esfuerzos de contrabando. Sin embargo, después de salvar a Luke Skywalker de Darth Vader y unirse a la Alianza Rebelde, Han se volvió responsable, inteligente, calculador, peligroso, confiado, jactancioso, amable, atento, valiente, leal, moral, honorable, desinteresado y confiable, y pronto se volvería leal a la Rebelión. Aparte de sus actitudes aparentemente egocéntricas, Han era realmente muy leal con sus amigos. Se sabía que a Han le desagradaban los droides y los desanimaba de viajar en su nave, aunque cedió en ciertas circunstancias. Después de unirse a la Rebelión, permitió que C-3PO y R2-D2 tuvieran libre acceso al Halcón Milenario, como un caso especial y en atención a los deseos de Luke y Leia Organa; Han, sin embargo, rara vez tuvo una buena palabra con ninguno de los droides, tenía un disgusto especial por esos "bichos". Él era demasiado protector con su nave y odiaba los momentos cuando el Halcón Milenario era modificado o reparado demasiado, especialmente por droides, Han también dudaba si dejar que Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian o cualquier otra persona lo hiciera volar. Inicialmente no creía en la Fuerza, ya que consideraba que no era más que una tontería; sin embargo, por los eventos de The Force Awakens, Han ahora cree completamente en la Fuerza, probablemente debido a las hazañas de Luke y al ver la habilidad de su hijo de usar la Fuerza. Habilidades * Tirador Experto: Han era extremadamente hábil utilizando blasters, especialmente su característica arma personal DL-44. * Piloto Experto: Han era un piloto extremadamente hábil en todo tipo de objetos voladores. * Multilingüe: Han era capaz de hablar fluidamente Inglés, Shyriiwook, lenguaje de comerciantes, Rodes, Illodiano, Huttese y Mandaba. Armamento y Equipo Blaster * Blaster DL-44: Han utilizaba un blaster pesado DL-44 como su pistola preferida. Apariciones A New Hope Han y su copiloto wookiee, Chewbacca, conocieron a Luke y Obi-Wan en Tatooine en una cantina de Mos Eisley, que buscaban una nave para Alderaan. Aceptó llevarlos, con la promesa de que se le pagarían diecisiete mil créditos: dos mil para llevarlos a Alderaan, y quince mil cuando llegaran. Más tarde, Han se encontró con Luke y Obi-Wan en su nave llamado el Halcón Milenario en el Puerto de Aterrizaje 94 y los sacó de Mos Eisley justo cuando los Imperiales aparecían y atacaban. Al llegar al sistema Alderaan, Han y sus pasajeros vieron que todo el planeta había sido destruido por la última arma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. Siguieron a un Caza Estelar solitario a la estación de batalla y se detuvieron en un rayo tractor. Han intentó liberarse (con el "aliento" de Luke), pero no sirvió de nada. Después del aterrizaje, Han y Luke sacaron a dos Stormtroopers y los despojaron de su armadura, después de atraerlos a la nave emboscando al equipo de escaneo Imperial que se embarcó de antemano. Cuando R2-D2 descubrió que la Princesa Leia estaba a bordo de la estación, Luke insistió en rescatarla. Sin embargo, Han no mostró ningún interés en arriesgar su vida por una princesa. Pero después de ser persuadido por Luke con la promesa de una recompensa por su rescate por la Rebelión, Han se dio cuenta de que podía pagar su deuda con Jabba y de mala gana siguió adelante con el plan de Luke. Fingiendo que escoltaban a un prisionero, Chewbacca, al bloque de detención, sacaron a los guardias y encontraron a la princesa. Sin embargo, su ruta de escape había sido cortada por Stormtroopers y se vieron obligados a bajar por un vertedero de basura. Después de casi escapar de ser aplastados por los compactadores de basura y salir de su armadura, Han, Luke, Leia y Chewbacca regresaron a la nave. Fue una lucha de fuego corriendo hasta el Halcón Milenario. Cuando Han, Luke, Leia y Chewbacca se encontraron con una patrulla de Stormtroopers, Han atacó a uno de ellos antes de que pudieran disparar, antes de perseguirlos, solo para ser conducidos directamente al cuartel, donde se encontró terriblemente superado en número por varios batallones de Stormtroopers, lo que obligó a él y Chewie a retirarse apresuradamente para reagruparse con Luke y Leia. Juntos, ellos y los droides lograron regresar a la nave y escaparon, excepto Obi-Wan, quien fue asesinado por Darth Vader. Después de derrotar a un escuadrón de Cazas Estelares actuando como buques de vigilancia, Han pilotó la nave a la base secreta de Rebels en Yavin 4. Han estuvo presente en la reunión informativa de la misión, y luego siguió su camino, a pesar de la oferta de Luke de unirse a la pelea. Obtuvo la recompensa como estaba previsto, sin embargo, Han y Chewbacca se presentaron para ayudar a Luke momentos antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte pudiera disparar contra Yavin 4. Sacaron a los combatientes de cazas, que incluían a Darth Vader, y le dieron a Luke la oportunidad para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Después de su victoria, Leia recompensó a Han, Luke y Chewbacca con medallas por su valentía. The Empire Strikes Back Tres años después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Han es ahora general de la Alianza Rebelde. También comienza a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Leia Organa, lo que se vuelve obvio para ella en Hoth. Han ayuda a los Rebeldes a escapar de la batalla inminente allí después de que Darth Vader llega, posiblemente con el temor de enfrentarlo. Huyendo, Han los lleva a un campo de asteroides, a pesar de las protestas de Leia, y lideró a los Cazas Estelares persiguiéndolos para que fueran destruidos por los asteroides. Más tarde aterrizan en un asteroide y vuelan a una "cueva", solo para descubrir que es una babosa espacial de 900 metros de largo y por poco escapan. Después de perder la persecución de los Imperiales otra vez al enganchar el Halcón a la parte trasera de la torreta del Destructor Estelar Vengador antes de desconectarse mientras el Vengador arrojaba su basura antes de saltar al hiperespacio. se dirigen a la Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin, ya que Han piensa que su viejo amigo, Lando Calrissian, puede ayudarlos. Sin embargo, después de pasar un corto período de tiempo allí, se encuentran con Vader dentro del comedor. Han saca su arma y dispara al Señor Sith, pero Vader usa la Fuerza para absorber las explosiones láser y convoca el arma de Han a él. Luego están rodeados por Stormtroopers, y Han es torturado para obtener información. Más tarde, se lo entrega a Leia. Después de descubrir una instalación de congelación en Carbonita, Vader tiene a Han congelado en él, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de carbonita, con la esperanza de probarlo para asegurar que Luke sobrevivirá al ser transportado al Emperador. (Esto falla, sin embargo, cuando Luke escapa del hoyo congelado con un Force Jump y ataca a Vader con su sable láser.) A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos, la forma congelada de Han es cargada el Esclavo I por Boba Fett, donde se le dará a Jabba the Hutt porque Han nunca pagó su deuda con este último. Return of the Jedi Han es rescatado por Leia y descongelado, pero es atrapado por Jabba, quien lo encarcela en la celda en la que Chewie fue colocado después de que Leia lo entregó mientras estaba disfrazado de Boushh, mientras que Leia se convierte en la nueva esclava de Jabba para reemplazar a la anterior, Oola, quien fue alimento del Rancor por rebelarse contra él. Más tarde, Han se presenta ante Jabba junto con Luke y Chewbacca, mientras que Lando Calrissian permanece disfrazado como uno de los guardias de Jabba. Jabba condena a Luke, Han y Chewie por alimentar al Sarlacc en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon en venganza por la muerte de Luke del Rancor, pero durante las ejecuciones, R2 le pasa a Luke su sable de luz, y Han salva a Lando de ser comido por el Sarlacc a pesar de estar todavía cegado por la congelación de carbono. Leia estrangula a Jabba hasta la muerte con su cadena, antes de que ella y Luke destruyan la barcaza con la pistola de cubierta y se reúnan con Han y los demás cuando salen de Tatooine para reunirse con la Armada de la Alianza. Han procede a unirse a los Rebeldes en Endor, después de prestar el Halcón Milenario a Lando en su intento de destruir la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Él también lucha junto a los Ewoks y otros Rebeldes. Durante la pelea, Leia recibe un disparo y resulta herida, y Han la vendará después de plantar detonadores en el generador de escudos, lo que hará que explote. También se lo ve en la celebración de Endor después de ganar la batalla. The Force Awakens Treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor, Han y Leia tienen un hijo llamado Ben, que estudia la Fuerza bajo la tutela de su tío Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, Ben se vuelve hacia el lado oscuro, convirtiéndose en Kylo Ren, y obliga a Luke a esconderse. En los años posteriores a la caída de Ben y la desaparición de Luke, Han y Leia se separan, y Han vuelve a una vida de contrabando con Chewbacca. Cuando Finn y Rey logran escapar de Jakku con el Halcón Milenario, se encuentran con Han y Chewbacca, que hacen estallar la nave con un rayo tractor. Abordan la nave, donde se encuentran con los dos polizones, y aprenden sobre su difícil situación. Han y Chewbacca acuerdan ayudar a los dos a devolver el BB-8 a la Resistencia, pero antes de que puedan irse, Han se enfrenta a la Cuadrilla de la Muerte de Guavian y Kanjiklub, dos clanes con los que está en deuda. Se produce una breve escaramuza, y Han escapa en el Halcón con Chewbacca, Finn y Rey. Han pilotea su nave a Takodana, donde presenta a sus nuevos aliados a una vieja amiga, Maz Kanata. Mientras está allí, la Primera Orden ataca, y Han ayuda a luchar contra los Stormtroopers invasores. Hacia el final de la pelea, ve a su hijo Kylo Ren secuestrando a Rey. Después de la pelea, Han se encuentra con Leia por primera vez en años, y los dos tienen una reunión agridulce. Han solemnemente le informa a Leia que había visto a su hijo durante la batalla. Con BB-8 recuperado por la Resistencia, Han viaja a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, donde se ofrece como voluntario para ayudar a derribar el generador de escudos de las armas con Chewbacca y Finn. Antes de irse, él y Leia hablan sobre su hijo, y Leia alienta a Han a traer a su hijo a casa, a pesar de las dudas de Han. Una vez en la Base Starkiller, Han y sus aliados fuerzan a la Capitana Phasma a desactivar los escudos, y él y Chewbacca comienzan a plantar explosivos alrededor de la base. En medio de su tarea, Han ve a Kylo Ren caminando a lo largo de la cámara del reactor y, después de un momento de indecisión, lo llama por su nombre real. Luego hace un llamamiento a Kylo Ren para que se quite el casco y le ruega que regrese a casa. En un momento de indecisión, Kylo Ren se quita el casco y le entrega su sable de luz a Han, pero antes de que pueda soltarlo, activa el arma a través del torso de Han, lo que significa que Han fue asesinado por su propio hijo. En sus últimos momentos de vida, Han acaricia la cara de su hijo, luego cae en el pozo oscuro de abajo. Videojuegos Star Wars: Force Arena Han Solo es un personaje jugable en Star Wars: Force Arena como una carta de líder Legendario. Relaciones Galería Referencias Links Externos *Han Solo en Star Wars Wiki * Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Star Wars Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Personajes de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Personajes de la República Galáctica Categoría:Personajes de la Resistencia Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Phineas and Ferb Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Personajes de Star Tours Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Huérfanos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Personajes Reformados Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Deuteragonistas Categoría:Generales Categoría:Personajes Ancianos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes de la Trilogía de Secuelas de Star Wars Categoría:Personajes de la Saga Antológica de Star Wars Categoría:Personajes de Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Categoría:Mentores Categoría:Ladrones Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts